Wolf Story
by wish-2-fly
Summary: When a strange girl enters a strange village, strange things happen...


Wolf Story By Ashley

For a long time the wolf had hurt the townspeople and killed their livestock. The townspeople decided to have a festival and name the person who shot the wolf the winner. They tried to kill the wolf, but no one succeeded. the wolf was too fast and cunning.

One day a young girl came to the town. She read every book on animals that she could get her hands on and loved all animals a lot. The townspeople told her to beware of the wolf. She asked why there was such a fuss over one animal. The townspeople told her the whole story. She told them she understood and would be careful.

While the girl was walking down a path in the woods, she saw a small wolf pup. The pup had a broken leg. The girl looked around for the mother, but did not see any other animals but a lone vulture waiting for a meal. She carefully wrapped the pup up in her sweater and brought her back to her home in the town. There, she put the pup's leg in a splint so it could heal.

The little pup was still very young, maybe a few weeks. Her eyes were still very blue and her ears must have opened not long ago. The mother should still be taking care of her. She was so small, she must have been a runt. She was very pretty. Her fur was very black, almost like midnight. She felt a very strong connection to this little black pup. The girl knew the pup still needed wolf milk. Without the proper nutrition, she could get weak and die. The girl got very worried about her.

The townspeople did not like the idea of having a wolf living in the town, no matter how small or helpless it was. The mayor of the town asked her over and over again to get rid of the wolf pup, but she said no every time.

As the little pup matured, her eyes changed from blue to something peculiar. One was green and the other gold. This was unusual for a wolf. Since the wolf was old enough, and getting stronger, she decided to take her for a walk down the same path she was found. As she was making her way down the path, she noticed storm clouds starting to come in and decided to turn back. When she turned around, she noticed a pair of eyes looking at her through the bushes. Wolf eyes. She was scared, but her curiosity lent her courage. She saw that the wolf had green eyes. The same green as her pup's eye. The wolf emerged from the woods and to the girl's amazement, started to talk! The wolf said that the girl was very brave and thanked her for taking care of the little wolf pup. The girl asked if the pup was his, but he looked away and said "no". She wondered if this was the wolf that was terrorizing the town, and after bringing her courage up a bit, asked him if he was the feared wolf. He was. She asked why and the wolf told her about a great drought happening in his territory. The girl understood and asked him if he could stop stealing from and scaring the townspeople. He asked her where he could get any food and she said "my house". she knew that the townspeople would not like it if he stayed at her place, so she said that she could bring him food until the drought was over. The wolf thanked her and told her that the pup's mother was shot by one of the townspeople while they were searching for him and that it made him sad with guilt. She said she was sorry.

The girl's curiosity then got the better of her. She wanted to know why he didn't attack her and why she could talk with him. He answered by saying that one wolf every 100 years has one chance to give a gift to a person and he was chosen to give that special gift this century. The girl asked what the gift was. He said "the gift I am willing to give to you is the ability to transform into a wolf whenever you see fit. This will give you all the abilities of a wolf and you will be able to communicate with any other animal as well as wolves. I am giving it to you so that you may take care of the pup properly. I also see something in you that assures me that you can handle it and may even need it." The girl was very happy. This has been the one thing she has wished for all her life. She asked the wolf if she could pet his head as thanks. He said he would like that and they sat together in the woods with the little black pup figuring out when and where to bring food until it started to rain. The girl went back to her home and got some food ready to take to the wolf in the morning. She was going to go to bed, when curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see what she looked like as a wolf. When she looked in the mirror, she gasped. the wolf staring at her from the mirror was beautiful. The dark grey wolf with a lighter grey underside and deep blue eyes looked very surprised. Her curiosity satisfied, she went to bed. Maybe she will go see the mayor tomorrow.

When morning came, the girl went into the mayor's office to report that the wolf was killed by a panther, so there was no need to hunt any longer. The mayor rejoiced and held a big party. Everyone came to the big feast to celebrate the death of the wolf. She slipped out of the party and went into the woods with her pup and a bag of food for the wolf. When the wolf saw her, he looked surprised. She asked why he was so surprised, and he answered her with two words: so beautiful. She said "thank you" and licked his cheek. She gave him the bag of food and they went for a walk. The little pup was following close behind her, nipping at her plumy tail. While they walked, the wolf explained everything about the gift and showed her how to talk to the other animals. She had a wonderful time. They stopped for a meal from the bag to give the little pup a break.

The wolf asked the girl what her name was. She said "I don't know. My parents were killed in a fire long ago when I was very young. I only remember a wolf. He saved me from a bear. I know now that the bear was only protecting her cub, so I hold no grudge to the bear. I never remembered my name. Maybe that's why I can't name my little pup." The wolf stared at her like she was something truly amazing. He said to her "no wonder I felt something special about you. You were the little girl..." The girl was shocked. She asked "you were the wolf that saved me?" "Yes" answered the wolf. "When I rescued you, I said to myself that if I ever kept you, which I couldn't, I would name you Mystic. You were a mystery to me." The girl was in a daze. She had a name! A beautiful name. "What's your name?" she asked the wolf. "Kiba. It means fang. The name I gave you means magical. It even suits your wolf form". The girl suddenly yelled "I got it!" This surprised the wolf and made him jump. "Sorry! I know what I will name my pup. Kali. It means the dark one. The first time I saw her, she reminded me of a midnight sky." Kali then jumped up onto Kiba and bounced off him onto Mystic. "Keli! Kaba! Misstik!" Kali followed that with a long squeaky howl. "Those were her first words!" The two wolves shouted in unison. They all started laughing and yipping together.

When the townspeople saw the girl the next morning, they asked her where she'd gone. They missed her last night at the party. She said she just went for a picnic. She went into her house and got a bag of food. She then went shopping to get some meat. She left the town after that and no one saw any trace of her until a boy said he saw a girl with a big black dog buying meat a year later. The dog had one green eye and one gold eye. Once in a while, if you're lucky, you just might get a glimpse of two black wolves and a grey one running in the woods together.


End file.
